Keep holding on
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sawyer prepares herself for college. Lucas and Peyton adjust to having Aiden in their lives. One tragic car accident changes everything. Lucky is put in harm's way in which tests the faith of her family.Reviews are welcome.
1. Memoirs of a teenage angel

Date: 5-11-2027

Scene: The Scotts' house-front yard

Situation: Lucky is planning to compete in the special olympics during the summer, therefore she needs money. Sawyer and Lucky are selling lemonade as a way to collect money.

Lucky(looking at the money jar): Sawyer Brooke Scott, we are going to be rich

Sawyer(suspicious): I thought that you needed money for the Olympics

Lucky(laughing): I do

Sawyer: Luck, my highschool graduation is on May 20th. I wonder if you are going to miss me while I am away at college?

Lucky(becoming sad at the thought): I will miss you alot

Sawyer: You can always facebook me since we are facebook friends

Lucky(laughing): You are right

(Dying of thirst, a very sweaty sixteen year old Skylar Nichols runs up to the girls. Skylar is a very close friend of Lucky who lives in the neighborhhod)

Skylar(giving Lucky a dollar, she begs): Here is your money, Luck, just give me some lemonade to drink

Lucky(giving Skylar a cup full of lemonade): Here you go, my friend

Skylar(taking a sip of the drink): Thanks

Lucky: No problem, Sky, I thank you for your donation. I am planning to compete in the olympics this summer, therefore I need money.

Skylar: I am so very proud of you, Lucky Haley Scott

Sawyer(studying Skylar): Sky, you look as if you are about to faint. Why have you been running so much?

Skylar(with excitement): I am planning to compete in a marathon for a dearly beloved charity of mine. Girls, please continue to keep me lifted up in your prayers.

Lucky(with excitement): I am so very happy for you, Sky

Skylar(running off into the sunset): Luck, I will talk to you later

(All of a sudden, the violent wind blows the price sign off of the lemonade stand and Lucky chases the sign into the street. She is unaware of an upcoming car that is heading right in her direction)


	2. In the arms of the angel

Busy with text messaging his friends, the male teenage driver is unaware of his surroundings. It is as if he is living on an another different planet and he can't see Lucky

is his rear view mirror. The boy's stupid careless uncontrollable driving puts Lucky's life is danger and he doesn't care enough to stop the car for once. Unconscious, Lucky

hits the ground and the heartless teenage driver immediately leaves the crime scene, this speaks volumes to Sawyer. An emotionally distraught Sawyer looks for a big

rock that she can throw at the car, but she doesn't find one anywhere. Seeing Lucky bleeding makes Sawyer to be nauseous, therefore she vomits as a way to clear out

her mind. Refreshed, Sawyer is then able to deal with the situation in which is at hand. She uses her cellphone to call 911 for an ambulance to come and pick up Lucky

who is severely injured and bleeding all over the street. Carrying two month old Aiden in her arms, Peyton wanders outside to check up on Sawyer and Lucky.

Speechless, she stops in her tracks when she sees Sawyer dragging Lucky's body away from the street and laying it down on the grass. "Mom, Lucky was hit by a car. I

called 911 and an ambulance is on its way over to our house" sobbing, Sawyer informs Peyton who is on the verge of tears as well. Crying, a screaming Peyton then runs

back into the house with Aidan to get Lucas who is busy with writing a novel in his writing studio. Five minutes later, Lucas runs back outside with Peyton to survey the

damage. Numb, Lucas is having an out of body experience and he feels as if he is living through a horrible dream. Falling to pieces, his once perfect world is slowing

coming undone and he can't wake up from this nightmare no matter how many times he pretends it doesn't exist. While Sawyer and Peyton look out for the ambulance,

Lucas cradles Lucky in his arms and sings her a lullaby although he knows that she can't hear him. Memories of his precious baby girl flood his mind and grief comes in like

ocean waves for Lucas. He feels as if his heart has been torn out of his chest and he fears he might die crying. Loud nearby ambulance sirens eventually drowns out the

sound of Lucas' crying and his family follow the bloody yellow brick road to the hospital where Lucky undergoes surgery.


	3. Roses caught in the crossfire

**Scene 1: Lucky's dream**

(In preparation of the special olympics, Lucky is shooting hoops at River Court. Lucky's life crosses paths with Quentin Fields who is her guardian angel)

Quentin(teasing Lucky): Hello, four eyes

Lucky(adjusting her glasses): What?

Quentin: I am going to start calling you four eyes

Lucky(throwing the ball at Quentin): Please shut up, Q

Quentin(dodging the attack): I am a ghost, you can't hurt me

Lucky: I am an angel as well so you can't touch me. I must indeed be dead if I am talking to you.

Quentin(throwing the ball back at Lucky: You are not dead, no, not yet

Lucky(catching the ball): We will have to see about that with time

Quentin(looking up at the sky, he searches for a way out of heaven): I see potential in you

Lucky(looking down at the ground): But I have Down's Syndrome

Quentin(taking the ball out of Lucky's hands): I challenge you to a basketball game

Lucky(with determination): I am not afraid of you so bring it on

**Scene 2: Reality-The Emergency Room-Lucky's Surgery**

Situation: During surgery, Lucky continues to lose a lot of blood and her heartbeat goes down for a moment

Surgeon 1 (referring to Lucky): She is losing a lot of blood and we are losing her

Surgeon 2: OH God, what are we going to do?

Surgeon 3: Shall we pull the plug on Lucky?

Surgeon 4(performing cpr on Lucky): Please wake up, sweetheart

(All of a sudden Lucky's heartbeat goes back up and the surgeons continue on with the surgery)


	4. Angel of mine

Scene 3: Peyton's flashback

Date: 2-12-2011

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

Situation: A heavily pregnant Peyton spends most of her time on bed rest and drawing pictures

(Lucas enters the room and sits down at Peyton's bedside)

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): How are you holding up. my love?

Peyton(showing Lucas her artwork): Luke, how do you like my artwork?

Lucas(looking at Peyton's pictures): I love your artwork

Peyton(becoming sad at the thought of lucky): Baby Lucky has inspired me to draw pictures

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, my precious little angel

Peyton(feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Lucas(worried): Peyton, what is wrong with you?. I can take you to the hospital if you want me to.

Peyton(placing Lucas' hand on her stomach): The baby is kicking, can you feel it?

Lucas(overcome with emotion as he feels the baby kicking): Baby Lucky is surely a fighter

Peyton(referring to Lucky): We created this life, isn't it amazing?

Lucas: Definitely

Peyton(crying): I know that Lucky has Down's Syndrome, but I love her anyway. I wonder what does the future have instore for this little one in my stomache?

Lucas: Lucky will be either a basketball player or an artist

Peyton(touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): You are destined for greatness, my precious tiny miracle baby

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(blushing, she smiles): I love you too

Scene 2: Reality-The Hospital Waiting Room

Situation: Peyton and her family are waiting for Lucky to come out of surgery

Sawyer(crying): I am not going to attend my high school graduation if Lucky doesn't wake up

Peyton(holding onto Aidan very tightly): Sawyer Brooke Scott, you are going to college no matter what

Sawyer(fearful): What if Lucky dies during surgery?

Peyton(becoming sad at the thought): I don't want to think about it

(All of a sudden Aidan starts crying and Peyton tends to him)

Peyton(to Aidan): Please stop crying. Aidan, everything will be alright

Sawyer(doubtful): Mom, how can you be so sure?

Peyton: I just know, trust me

Lucas: I could really use a miracle about right now

Doctor(approaching the Scott Family): Hello, folks

Lucas(fighting back tears): Doctor, how was the surgery?

Doctor: Lucky's heartbeat went down for a moment and we almost lost her during surgery

Peyton(overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Sawyer(overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lucas(choked up): Anyway, how is Lucky doing right now?

Doctor: Lucky is resting in a recovery room at the moment. She is only allowed one visitor at a time. She has been through a lot so please don't worry if she doesn't wake up and open her eyes.

Lucas(walking with the doctor to Lucky's recovery room): I am going to be the first one to spend time with lucky

Doctor: ok


	5. Carry you home

Scene: Lucas' flashback

Date: 7-12-2010

Scene: The Obgyn's Office

Situation: Peyton is having her first ultrasound test

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Peyton's stomach): Now let us see how this little baby is doing

Peyton(excited): Definitely

Lucas(praying): Hopefully, all is well with the baby

Obgyn(showing Peyton and Lucas a sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Peyton(Shocked, she is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lucas(studying the sonogram): Wow, the baby is as tiny as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Sawyer: Daddy, is my sibling going to be a tadpole?

Lucas(laughing): No, Sawyer

Sawyer(begging): I want to have a baby sister

Peyton(to Sawyer): Hopefully, God will bless you with a sister

Sawyer(prophesying): The baby will be a girl, I just know it

Scene: Reality-Lucky's hospital room

Situation: Lucas is talking to Lucky's spirit

Lucas(taking Lucky's hand in his hand): I loved you ever since the moment that I knew you existed

(Lucky remains unresponsive)

Lucas(choked up): The world is waiting for you, you need to open your eyes

(Lucky remains unresponsive)

Lucas(crying): You mean so much to your mom and me. We can't imagine what the world would be like without you alive.

(Miraculously, Lucky squeezes Lucas' hand and whispers I love you. Lucas is overcome with so much joy that he starts crying again. He leaves the room to go get Peyton and Sawyer so they can witness the miracle for themselves)

Scene: Lucas' flashback

Date: 2-14-2011

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Peyton is giving birth to Lucky

Obgyn(checking the baby's heartbeat, she makes a terrible discovery): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Peyton(worried): What?

Lucas(worried): So what?

Obgyn(inserting forceps into Peyton): The baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Peyton(crying out in pain, she yells): forceps?

Obgyn(driving the forceps more deeper into Peyton): I am sorry that it had to turn out this way for you

Peyton (screaming as she begins pushing ): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(overcome with emotion): Will my daughter be alright?

Obgyn: Your daughter will be alright, trust me

(Two nurses hold Peyton's legs. Her legs are spread as wide as an eagle's wings. A third nurse pushes down on Peyton's stomach in order to help the baby move down the birth canal. Lucas' encouraging words comfort Peyton during this difficult time)

Peyton(screaming as she still tries to push the baby out): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor (trying to pull out the baby): Push, Peyton, Push

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): You are superwoman

Peyton (still screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Nurses: You can do this, Peyton

Peyton ( hysterical): I am going to die

Lucas(holding Peyton very tightly): You can do this, Peyton. You need to have faith in yourself

Peyton(crying): I can't do this, I am not strong enough.

Obgyn(encouraging Peyton): You are doing a great job, Peyton. Please keep up with all of the good work. I can almost see the baby's head.

Peyton(sobbing): It hurts..OH God it hurts so much

Lucas(to Peyton): You should try thinking about holding Lucky for the first time. Your suffering will disappear when you see her.

Peyton (screaming): PLEASE GET IT OUT! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME!

Obgyn (holding up the crying baby): Lucky is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?

(Exhausted, Peyton collapses back in Lucas' arms)

Lucas (uses a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Peyton's head): You did good, sweetheart

Peyton: Thanks

Obgyn(giving the baby to Peyton to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Peyton

Peyton(sobbing as she holds Lucky): She is so beautiful

Lucas: When will I ever get a chance to hold Lucky?

Peyton(giving Lucky to Lucas to hold): You can hold her right now

Lucas(talking to Lucky): I love you, Lucky Haley Scott

Obgyn(taking notice of Peyton's lady parts bleeding): Peyton, you are bleeding alot

Peyton(worried): Am I dying?

Obgyn(trying to stop the blood flow): Don't worry, Peyton, you are almost back to normal

Peyton: Have I stopped bleeding yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Peyton(with a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Obgyn: I advise you take it easy when you go back home because you tore a lot during the birth

Peyton: Your wish is my command


	6. Living to breathe in blue skies

Date: 5-12-2027

-Lucky's Point of view-

In my world of fragile things,

one positive word of encouragement

would make my day. All of the simple

small things that make life worth living

matter nearly as much as water. Full

of grace, everyday is a blessing and

miracle within itself. There is neverending

solitude in my mind and gratitude in my

heart. I can breathe knowing that I am

free to be me all day long.


	7. Empathy

Date: 5-13-2027

-Sawyer's Point of View-

Life is a highway,

you go your way

and I go my way

but I still pray for

the day when our

paths may cross

each other. I grace

you with my presence

for a moment and yet

I leave an everlasting

impression with you.

After all this time, look

at how everything still

falls on me. Is it clear to

you yet that I can't spend

my whole entire life being

alone. Look into my eyes,

look within my heart and

art. Whatever you need

from me, you will find it

there where I feel truly

safe and alive. Give me

your hand, come with

me if you want to live.

Give me your hand, I

will take you to the

promise land where

all of our dreams can

come true. Sometimes

I smile and you wonder

makes me to be happy all

of the time. Generous,

I give something of myself

for I know my life is not

my own and you can see

Jesus in me. At the end of

everyday, I am lucky because

I am blessed to have you in

my life.


	8. Amazing grace

Date: 5-13-2027

Scene: Lucky's dream

Situation: Lucky dreams about True Davis and Quentin Fields

Place: The Cemetery

Action: Deep in thought, Lucky wanders about the cemetery. She encounters True's tombstone.

Lucky (covers the tombstone in red rose petals): Rest in peace, my friend. I miss you so much. Life hasn't been the same without you.

True (approaching Lucky): Lucky Charms..

Lucky (startled): True Colors

True: I thought I could find you here in the cemetery

Lucky: The cemetery gives me comfort

True: If things turned out differently, we would rest in peace forever

Lucky: Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?

True: What do you think?

Lucky: Metaphorically

True: Aren't we all born to die? We are ghosts that are lost in time.

Lucky: I choose life. Every time I think about what could've should've would've been, it gives me a new outlook on life. I am indeed blessed.

True: Precious, human life is sacred. Life is just too short for us to waste one single heartbeat.

Lucky: I don't understand why you committed suicide if you were loved. You had so much to live for.

True: I just wanted the pain to end. I remember I had epilepsy. I was a big burden on my mother, Brooke Davis. Everyone especially Victoria hated me for being born out of wedlock. I do recall I was a product of my mother's rape. Suicide appeared to be the best option at the time.

Lucky (crying): I wish I could've taken away your pain

True (wiping away a tear off Lucky's face): Please don't cry for me. Just Keep holding onto your dreams. You have so much to live for.

Lucky (sniffling): I miss you already

True: How can you miss me if I am standing right here with you?

Lucky (choked up): You will depart from me soon. I know your spirit will always be with me. I still miss you though. Its not the same as having you in the flesh.

True: I will always find you. I don't want you to be alone even after I am long gone.

Lucky: God had no right to take you away from me. I need you to be here with me.

True: Freewill put me in this position. Remember?

Quentin Fields (whispers in True's ears): I will never be completely gone from your mind

True (startled): Q

Quentin (removes a strand of hair away from True's face): Never let me go

True (kisses Quentin repeatedly): I love you...I love you...I love you

Quentin (with a smirk): I love you too

Lucky (pouting): Where is my hug?

Quentin (embracing Lucky): Here is your hug. Are you happy now?

Lucky (laughing): Thanks

Quentin: I will always remember you this way, happy. You are such a breath of fresh air.

Lucky: How has the afterlife been treating you?

Quentin: Please don't worry about my fate. I have everything under control concerning that department. Time is on our side or may be not.

Lucky: Are you here to take me home to heaven?

Quentin: Your job on the earth is not done yet. Heaven can wait a little bit longer.

(Suddenly, there is an earthquake and Lucky's dream ends. Lucky wakes up and discovers Sawyer at her bedside)

Date: 5-13-2027-Reality

Time of day: Morning

Situation: Lucky is being discharged from the hospital

Sawyer (opening the window binds): Wake up, Sis, its time for you to go home

Lucky (shields her eyes from the sunlight): So I am being discharged today

Sawyer (excited): Yes

Lucky: Where are our parents and Aidan?

Sawyer: They have a big surprise waiting for you at home. Mom and dad wanted me to pick you up from the hospital.

Lucky (trying to get out of bed): My legs are frozen

Nurse (offers Lucky a wheelchair): This wheel chair is for you

Sawyer (assists Lucky into the wheelchair): I love you no matter what

Lucky (becoming emotional as she sits down in the chair): So I am paralyzed?

Nurse: Temporarily

Lucky: Will I ever be able to walk again?

Nurse: You will need to have physical therapy

Lucky (puts her face in her hands): OK

Sawyer (escorting Lucky into the bathroom): Its time for you to take a bath

Lucky:So you are my mom now?

Sawyer (laughing as she undresses Lucky): Somewhat

Lucky: Well, this is going to be embarrassing

Sawyer: I am not going to watch you bathe. I was going to show you how to use the equipment. The rest is in your hands.

Nurse (closing the bathroom door): Have fun, girls

(The bathroom has been accustomed made to fit Lucky's needs. Sawyer shows Lucky how to use the equipment and Lucky understands everything.

After bath time, Lucky puts on her clothes. Sawyer braids Lucky's hair into a long ponytail)


	9. Return of serenity

Date: Still 5-13-2027

Action: Sawyer pushes Lucky's wheelchair pass the nursery

Lucky (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies.

Sawyer (pushing Lucky's wheel chair toward the exit door): We were once babies a lifetime ago

Lucky: Time surely does move fast

Sawyer (helps Lucky into her car): I can't wait to get you home.

Lucky (putting on her seat belt): I had a rough start, but I never lost heart

Sawyer (puts the wheelchair into the trunk): I love your courageous spirit

Place: The highway-Sawyer's car

Action: Lucky and Sawyer are jamming out to rock music

Lucky (looking out of the window): The world appears different this time around. Its more colorful and peaceful.

Sawyer: How so?

Lucky (runs her fingers through her hair): Everything is in its right place. Thank God, I am alive.

Sawyer: I am so glad you are out of the hospital

Lucky: I hope everyone will remember me

Sawyer (nudges Lucky in the shoulder): Everyone will remember you, silly girl

Place: The Scott's house

(Sawyer walks through the front door pushing Lucky's wheelchair. Lucas who is dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow greets them. Captain Jack Sparrow is a character from the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. Aidan who is in Lucas' arms becomes excited at sight of Lucky)

Lucas (in his captain Jack Sparrow voice): Hello, lads

Lucky (shocked and confused): What in the world?

Sawyer (whispering to Lucky): Dad is dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow

Lucky (laughing): OH I see

Lucas (escorts Lucky and Sawyer into the den): Our mates have been waiting for you all day long

(Lucas turns the lights on and everyone shouts out surprise. They are dressed up as pirates)

Lucky (overwhelmed): What in the world?

Sawyer: Luck, we are at your homecoming party

Lucky: I thank you for explaining

(One by one, the family and friends embrace Lucky. All of this tender loving care brings tears to her eyes)

Haley (touching Lucky's cheek): I have been praying for you, my beautiful goddaughter

Lucky (crying): Thanks

Haley: You are destined for greatness, Lucky Haley Scott

Lucky: Thanks

Nathan (embracing Lucky): I love you so much, Lucky Charms

Lucky (taken aback): Lucky Charms?!

Nathan: Lucky Charms is my favorite cereal. You have brought goodluck into my life.

Lucky (laughing): I understand

Nathan (whispering as he offers Lucky money): Just in case you didn't know, you are my favorite neice

Lucky (puts the money into her purse): Thanks, Uncle Nathan

Nathan (stroking Lucky's hair): No problem, Love

Jamie and Lydia (shouting as they embrace Lucky): We love you

Lucky: Cousins, I love you too

(Crying, Peyton approaches Lucky and holds her for a long time. Her tears soak Lucky's shirt)

Lucky: Mom, your tears are getting my shirt wet

Peyton (sniffling): I am sorry. I am just happy to see you.

Lucky (smiling): I am happy to see you as well

Peyton (to Sawyer): I thank you for picking up your sister from the hospital

Sawyer (with a smirk): You are welcome

Brooke (holding Emmanuel's hand, she approaches Lucky): Where is my hug?

Lucky: I can't stand up and give you a hug

Brooke (embracing Lucky): I love you

Lucky: I love you too

Emmanuel (to Brooke): Mommy, is Lucky ever going to walk again?

Brooke: Yes, honey

Emmanuel: Thats good

Rachel (to Brooke): My life is going in the right direction. I am married and have a beautifully gifted daughter. It feels good reuniting with old friends again. We haven't spent any time together since high school.

Brooke: I give all the credit to divine intervention

Hillary Swan (Rachel's daughter who has Down Syndrome, greets lucky): Lucky?!

Lucky (surprised): Hello, old friend

Hillary (choked up): Lately, we have been living in two separate different worlds. I just couldn't stay away this time around. Your parents invited my mom and me to the party.

Lucky: Hill, seeing your face has made my day

Hillary: The feeling is mutual

Skylar (referring to Hillary): Luck, who is this pretty redhead that you are talking to?

Lucky: Hello Skylar...I am talking to Hillary Swan

Skylar (shaking Hillary's hand): Hello, Swan

Hillary (shaking Skylar's hand): The name is Hillary. People call me Hill for short. I am a friend of Lucky. We attend Tree Hill High together.

Skylar (surprised): There is no wonder why you look so familiar. I have seen you walking around the school.

Hillary: Just like Lucky, I have Down Syndrome. I hope you won't mind being my friend.

Skylar (embracing Hillary): Swan, I see potential in you. I don't put a price on friendship.

(Lucky uses her cellphone's camera to capture the tenderhearted moment between her two best friends)


	10. Internal sunshine

Date: 5-14-2027

Time Period: Early Morning-Before School

Scene: The den

Action: Sawyer (17 ongoing 18) and Lucky (16) eating breakfast. Aidan is upstairs sleeping in the nursery. Meanwhile, creaking bed sounds coming from upstairs frighten the two teenagers.

Lucky(frightened): What is that noise?

Sawyer: Mom and Dad are doing it

Lucky: What do you mean by they are doing it?

Sawyer: They are having sex

Lucky (laughing): OH

Sawyer: The noise was unbearable when they were making you

Lucky (taken aback): Really?!

Sawyer: Yes. I couldn't sleep for days.

Lucky: Maybe mom and dad are making a baby right now. I have always wanted a little brother or sister. Anything is possible whenever you fall in love

Sawyer: They already have three children and thats enough

(Drunk with love, a well refreshed Peyton enters the den. Lucas follows in right behind her)

Lucas: I feel like a brand new man

Peyton (wraps her arms around Lucky and Sawyer): Hello, fruit of my womb

Sawyer: How was your romantic encounter?

Peyton: It was extraordinary

Lucky: Are you pregnant?

Peyton (laughing): No

Lucas: I already have three kids and thats enough

Peyton: Definitely

Sawyer (checking her watch): Its time for us to go to school, Luck

(Lucky and Sawyer hug their parents goodbye. Sawyer drives Lucky and herself to school as usual)

Place: Tree Hill High- hallway-The Lockers

Sawyer (trying to unlock Lucky's locker): Do you know your locker combination?

Lucky (still in her wheelchair): The combination is 1-2-3-4-5-6

Sawyer (trying out the combination): Thanks. The combination works.

Lucky: I will need my History textbook

Sawyer (gives the book to Lucky): Here is your book, Kiddo

Lucky: Thanks

Sawyer: You are welcome

Lily Scott (Lucas' sister, drops her books): OH GOD

Sawyer (picking up Lily's books off the ground): Let me get this

Lily (straightening up her glasses): Thanks

Sawyer (with a smirk): No problem, Cousin

Lily (holds her books close to her chest): I am your aunt, remember?

Sawyer: You don't look old enough to be my aunt

Lily (with a sigh): Whatever

Lucky (to Lily): Hello, Lily

Lily: So we meet again, Luck

Lucky: I forgive you for whatever happened to us before. I hope life is treating you well. There is still hope for us.

Lily: I am happy that death spared you, my niece.

Lucky (praising God): Hallelujah

Lily (walking away from Sawyer and Lucky): I will talk to you later


	11. Visible strength

Date: 5-15-2027

Situation: Lucky endures physical therapy

Lucky (trying to walk): I can't do this, its too hard

Physical Therapist: You can do this

Lucky (falls down on the floor): I will never be able to walk

Peyton (assists Lucky back into her wheelchair): I believe in you

Lucky (dissatisfied with her progress, she complains): All of my efforts are vanity

Sawyer: Do you want to play basketball again?

Lucky: Yes

Sawyer: You should focus on that goal then

Lucky: What if I fall and break a bone again?

Physical Therapist: Luck, you will not fall and break a bone

Lucky (trying to walk and gain her composure): Thanks for the encouragement

Peyton (helps Luck to keep her balance): You are super girl. You can do almost anything. You need to have faith in yourself.

Lucky (starting to get grasp of walking): I can do this. I have faith in myself.

Physical therapist (pleased): You go, girl

Sawyer (cheering on Lucky): GO LUCKY!

* * *

><p>Lucky's p.o.v<p>

I like being productive. Nevertheless I need a vocation sometimes. Victory and knowledge are mine. I am successful because of God. Neverending, determination takes

me far. Challenges test my faith. Inner strength restores my hope and joy. Back to work, here I go again. Life offers me a reason to celebrate. Everyday I take pleasure in

the fruit of my labor.


	12. Enlarged heart

Date: 5-16-2027

Song: Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne

You're not alone, together stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand when it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in, no, I won't give in

Lucas' p.o.v: Things are made new again at dawn. I begin falling in love with hope. I trust you, how long shall this last? The past never dies even after fairy dust has shut our eyes to go to sleep. We are lost sheep wandering about the earth. You are near and yet so very far away all year round. Your deep soul searching eyes sweep me off my feet. I hold you dear to my heart. We love life without a cost until everything turns into rust. Circumstances cause me to question your loyalty. My biggest fear is being let down. Impatient, why must I always feel this way everyday? Time will only tell if I may move forward from this fray. I keep my distance in attempt to maintain the peace between us. Most of the time, patience wins the battle. You say you will never disappear. Surprisingly, you bring your own share to the table. I realize I have been anxious for no apparent good reason.

Keep holding on cause you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through, just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Peyton's p.o.v: I am on the outside looking in. Moving forward, why must this always difficult to decide? I might, I must break away in order to find peace of mind. Hopefully, you will understand if I keep my distance. I need a break, please release me. I loosen the reins for you have chosen to take a different path as well. We live in two separate worlds, but never hate each other. Just because we live in isolation, it doesn't mean we will be lonely forever. Together again, we can thrive in a spirit of unity.

So far away, I wish you were here, before its too late, this could all disappear, before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side, I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Sawyer: Constantly busy, life keeps on getting in the way of our without a trace, your face remains hidden from me. Forever passes before I can see the sun again. I miss being in your presence so much. Your absence is felt everywhere. This distance between us is unbearable. Sometimes you need breathing space and I understand. My friend, I send you greetings from a far away place. Time after time, you find me and keep my needs in mind. It is only in my mind that we will reach the end of the road someday. It is only in my mind that you will leave me behind to grieve alone. As for right now, you like me and the feeling is mutual. Dancing in the moonlight, we are as tight as a rock band that is jamming out on the world's stage.

Keep holding on cause you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through, just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Lucky: Across the universe, do you know how much my heart bleeds for you? Radiant sweet angel, I miss you and I need you. Friend of a thousand years, take me into your arms and never let go. One of these days, I will be long gone. Runaway with my heart, nevertheless distant companion of mine.

Hear me when I say I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny, whatever meant to be will work out perfectly, yeah ,yeah yeah, yeah

Lucas: You are true blue and thats why I love everything else dies, your beautiful dove eyes will still be here with me. I breathe knowing I am free to be myself in your presence. Sweet fragile innocence, your childlike faith makes my days living on the earth to be full of mirth. Your true colors shine like a rainbow painting the world a shade of yellow. Low, I used to feel hollow inside before your serene gentle spirit showed up on the scene. Genuine and unique, please just stay the way you are forever.

Keep holding on cause you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through, just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Peyton: Hello, ephemeral acquaintance. A potential confidant, reaches out and embraces me. True colors shine through the darkness A much more deeper understanding of you and me. Life is a long epic soul searching journey that takes us in two separate different directions. Keep the faith, keep me in your heart for a while.

Keep holding on cause you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through, just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Sawyer: Constant companion, one and only true best friend of mine. Never give up on me, never leave me. Everlasting sunshine, catch me whenever I may fall. Tell me how you feel, I will listen and open up my heart to you in return. ON this beautiful glorious day, never say goodbye or just walk away from the scene.

Lucky: I surrender everything. Right on time, angels appear on the scene. I am thankful for God's provision and protection. Silence and peace consume the world around me. Please never let me go, love. I can move mountains because of faith. Roses mark the trail toward redemption. Time after time, I experience southern hospitality and express my gratitude.


	13. Rosy Hope

Date: 5-17-2027

Song: Invisible by Ashlee Simpson

Like a grain on the beach, like a star in the sky, far too many to count with the naked eye, they will see you, go ahead walk on by, you don't know I'm alive, may be one day you'll find you should open your eyes, you don't know me

Lucas: Inevitable brain freeze, neverending confusion and affliction. Forgettable comprehension skills. A writers' block puts the sun on lock down for a while.  
>Nobody's home, twinkle twinkle little star. I owe you nothing. Mirror Mirror erasable legacy.<p>

You're the one who looked right through me, now you're saying that you knew me when I was invisible and you're the one who walked right through me when I was invisible

Peyton: Moving forward no matter what. Open your eyes, tomorrow. Through the barricades, inner strength sees beyond the chaos and confusion. ON the road again, no more sorrow. What is this feeling known as joy? And the beat goes on nevertheless. Ready for a change, a resolution is on the horizon. Dance into the sunlight, contentment.

Little things adding up, try so hard not to rush giving in letting go of the world we know, they won't see you, face it down, lose the taste, we don't think its a waste, every word they say now, they don't know me

Sawyer: Grail of sorrow, open bleeding heart. Object of my affection, deep blue green eyes. Born with wings, you are torn out of my arms. Extraordinary unsung hero. X marks the spot where you ascended into heaven. Hope speaks from beyond the grave. Atonement, long lost new found freedom. Everlasting kingdom of dreams, Alleluia. Victory is yours for as long as you have faith. Evanescent existence, sweet amazing grace, please embrace me in this sanctuary.

You're the one who looked right through me, now you're saying that you knew me when I was invisible and you're the one who walked right through me when I was invisible

Lucky: Fear predicts a mental and emotional breakdown is on the horizon. Even though I have hope, doubt consumes my mind. All the right moves leads me nowhere. Red as blood is this cross of mine. My eyes miss seeing the beautiful mountaintop. Out of my hands is the future. Rough justice, tough love exposes me to the light.

Its so easy to be lost but may be you're not lost at all whoa do you recognize me? Whoa whoa do you see me now? Whoa whoa do you see me now?

Lucas: Change catches me off guard. Rescue me, sweet remedy. Undying is this depressing feeling of uncertainty. Show me how to live, liberty and serenity.  
>Holding back tears, I am content with whatever. All the small things I do matter to you. Keep me in your heart for a while because I love your smile. Echoes of what could've should've would've been endure the test of time. Nevertheless God is not done with us yet.<p>

You're the one who looked right through me, now you're saying that you knew me when I was invisible and you're the one who walked right through me now you're saying that you knew I was whoa invisible I'm invisible I'm invisible

Peyton: Heaven only knows how I feel. Always have and always will be patient, I am content with God's answer. Life is a long spiritual journey. ON my own again, I strive for greatness. Hope is what keeps me going everyday. A new dawn brings forth even more joy.

Sawyer:Goodluck is what I wish for you. Ready to shine, you are a shooting star. Everlasting source of joy and inspiration, American dreamer. Time and success are on your side, artistic genius. Life without you, I can't imagine it because you are such a precious blessing. Even though you are famous, you never forget to give back to the community. Neverending, determination takes you far in life. Today and tomorrow, you will always have my support.

Lucky: Born to exist, rest in God's peace. Eyes of compassion, a life yet to be torn from the Earth. Take it easy now, hollow soul. Object of my affection, patience. Extraordinary self-discipline, a faith yet to be broken or shaken. Continuous flames of passion, everpresent hope of a much better brighter tomorrow.


End file.
